


Losers Club(tm)

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author has ADHD, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Richie Tozier, Other, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Trans Richie Tozier, afab nonbinary author, afab richie, author has endo, its MY hyperfixation and I choose the projection, mainly chronic illness lol, richie tozier endometriosis, stan uris has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: A losers club gc! Featuring!: nonbianary afab richie who i have projected myself onto as a nonbianary afab person with many chronic issuesAdhd richieAutistic stanEveryone loving georgieAnd me using the /j and /s to make it easier on myself and others to tell people when im joking
Relationships: We'll see lol - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames:   
> richie: Trashmouth  
> bev: Bev_Ringwald  
> Eddie: MyOwnPharmacy  
> Bill: Big_Bill  
> Mike: (Bi)chael  
> stan: StanTheMan  
> ben:LoverBoy

Trashmouth has added Bev_Ringwald, Big_Bill, StanTheMan, LoverBoy, MyOwnPharmacy, and (Bi)chael to the gc

Trashmouth has changed the chat name to “ Losers Club(™)” 

Trashmouth: welcome Losers

Bev_Ringwald: hey rich...what the fuck

Trashmouth: we didn’t have a GC

Trashmouth: now we do!

(Bi)chael: this is actually a really good idea tho!

Trashmouth: thank u mikey!

StanTheMan: Richie I love you, and this is a good idea, but it is literally 2 am??

Trashmouth: cant sleep

Big_Bill: is ur u broken again?

Trashmouth: has it ever been not? Broken?

MyOwnPharmacy: thats supposed to be my thing richie

Trashmouth: sorry eds. I stole ur brand

Trashmout: also y r  _ you _ up at 2 am Stanny?

StanTheMan: i was watching videos of humming birds

Trashmouth: valid

* * *

LoverBoy: good morning everyone!

Bev_ringwald: good Morning Ben!

Big_Bill: someone please explain why im up before noon?

Trashmouth: you sleep? Lol

LoverBoy: Richie :(

Trashmouth: I do actually sleep most the time! I was just in Hyper Brain Mode (™) last night

Big_Bill: valid, I was up w georgie last night

Trashmouth: u should tell georgie i love him!

Big_Bill: he knows

(Bi)cheal: everyone loves georgie

Trashmouth: everyone loves the denbrough boys

LoverBoy: its cause theyre both so amazing!

StanTheMan: how can you always be filled with so much positivity?

Bev_ringwald: its nauseating really/j

LoverBoy: because you guys deserve it!

Trashmouth: no  _ you _ deserve it.

MyOwnPharmacy: rich dont forget to take ur meds its almost 11

Trashouth: 👀

Big_Bill: why do you remember richies meds more than they do?

MyOwnPharmacy: bc my mom had me take meds for years n now they take more than I do

StanTheMan: does this mean richie should have your username now?/j

Trashouth:....

MyOwnPharmacy:....

MyOwnPharmacy: rich you have permission to change my name this one (1!) time

Trashmouth: !!!!!

Trashmouth has changed their nickname to MyOwnPharmacy

MyOwnPharmacy as changed MyOwnPharmacy’s name to Spageddie

Spaggeddie: ur dead to me /s

MyOwnPharmacy: >:3


	2. we all stan bev n georgie tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!
> 
> every instance of "ily" or variants is platonic until stated otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Losers Club(tm)   
> Bill: Big_Bill  
> richie: MyOwnPharmacy  
> Eds: Spageddie  
> Bev: Bev_Ringwald  
> Mike: (Bi)chael  
> Stan:StanTheMan  
> Ben: LoverBoy
> 
> private messages  
> Eddie: Eds  
> richie: Chee

Chapter 2   
  


Losers Club(™)

Bev_Ringwald: hey does anyone have the answers to the math hw?

MyOwnPharmacy: I always have the answers to the math hw

Bev_Ringwald: ur my savior mx. Tozier

MyOwnPharmacy: why thank you mrs marsh, I do try.

StanTheMan: I think its funny when people forget that richie is so smart

Spageddie: Its all the stupid jokes

MyOwnPharmacy: aw eds, you flatter me

Big_Bill: speaking of

Big_Bill: Rich where were you during english today?

MyOwnPharmacy: I had a doctors appointment 

(Bi)chael: how’d it go

MyOwnPharmacy: it wasnt to bad, i got a new pain med

Spageddie: are you okay?

MyOwnPharmacy: I will be

MyOwnPharmacy: especially if one of you bring me chocolate?

Bev_Ringwald: I’ll bring you some from my stash after school

LoverBoy: I think we should all go to richie’s house and watch movies to make them feel better

Big_Bill: I have to pick georgie up after school but im sure he wouldnt mind coming?

MyOwnPharmacy: Georgie! Bring the small one!

Big_Bill: cool cool

MyOwnPharmacy: YES!

Losers Club(™)

MyOwnPharmacy: thanks for yesterday losers

Bev_Ringwald: no problem love<3

StanTheMan: are you coming to school today rich?

MyOwnPharmacy: yeah, its a cane day tho

Spageddie: don't forget if bowers gives you crap hit him in the knees

MyOwnPharmacy: i refuse to touch him with something that i use so often

Bev_Ringwald: actually if he says anything to you Ill just eat him (:

LoverBoy: one day bev is gonna snap and it will be the best thing

MyOwnPharmacy: she will snap to protect us bc shes a goddess

Big_Bill: we are all drinking love bev marsh juice

(Bi)chael: its cause shes stronk

Bev_Ringwald: I have to protect my losers <3

MyOwnPharmacy: also cause you kick people in the kneecaps for us.

Big_Bill: you do do that

Bev_Ringwald: and its my pleasure

Private message

Chee-Eds

Eds: hey, would it be okay if i came over to ur house

Chee: always

Chee: whats wrong?

Eds: just my mom being my mom 

Chee: that sucks

Chee: if u come over soon I can tell my mom n u can eat dinner with us

Eds: thatd be great

Eds: thanks rich <3

Chee: always, ily<3

Eds: ily2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoy this! im having alot of fun writing it so far


	3. in-which i am richie once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually thought i already had 3 chapters out lol

Chapter 3

Losers Club (™)

MyOwnPharmacy: hello gays who’s excited for summer?

Spageddie: i am excited to spend time with you guys

Spageddie: i am less excited about hanging out with my _mother_ this summer

MyOwnPharmacy: what if i just...kidnap you

Bev_Ringwald: is it really kidnapping if he went willingly?

Big_Bill: Bev out here asking the big questions

LoverBoy: eddie you can just take turns staying at everyones houses?

(Bi)chael: Yeah! And their’s seven of us so u can be at ur house one day of the week and someone elses every other day!

StanTheMan: I will agree if you promise to go bird watching with me

MyOwnPharmacy: ill go bird watching with u stanny!!

StanTheMan: so youll bring comics to read and vibe while i rant abt birds?

MyOwnPharmacy: i vibe by listening to u infodumb stanny

MyOwnPharmacy: you make the birds seem interesting

Bev_Ringwald: can i listen to stan infodumb abt birds?

MyOwnPharmacy: will u listen to me infodumb abt my comics?

Bev_Ringwald: I absolutely will! 

MyOwnPharmacy:!!!!

* * *

Losers Club(™) 

MyOwnPharmacy: [enby bitch.jpg]

MyOwnPharmacy: Local Richie steels Bills shirt n he calls them a “b-bi-bitch”

Bev_Ringwald: Fuckin valid fr

Spageddie: valid in this chilis

Bev_Ringwald: VALID IN THIS CHILIS

LoverBoy: you look so nice rich!!!

(Bi)chael: are u wearing one of the skirts bev made u with bills shirt _under_ ur hawiian shirt?

MyOwnPharmacy: yes i am !

StanTheMan: wow

StanTheMan: you look…

StanTheMan: wow

Big_Bill: yes they are, its more stunning in person esp since my shirt is to big for them

Spageddie: well _that_ is because you are freakishly tall

StanTheMan: He’s not freakishly tall you’re just really fuckin short

MyOwnPharmacy: tho all my hight is in my legs so Bills shirt is indeed _fuckin huge_ on me

Big_Bill: its adorable  
MyOwnPharmacy: 0///0

Bev_Ringwald: are we complimenting rich?

Big_Bill: we are indeed!

Bev_Ringwald: amazing lets talk abt how cute their face is bc 

Bev_Ringwald: they have the cutest face

MyOwnPharmacy: no u

Big_Bill: i think ur both beautiful

StanTheMan: i also think you’re both beautiful

Big_Bill:

* * *

Big_Bill: hello everyone i would like it to be known im taking rich to the hospital.  
Spageddie: are they okay!?!?!

Big_Bill: probably

Big_Bill: they hurt their knee and theyre at my house

Big_Bill: and i decided theyre going to the doctor

MyOwnPharmacy: Im _fine_ Bill is overreacting and georgie asked me real nice to go to the doctor

MyOwnPharmacy: so I am 

MyOwnPharmacy: cause i love georgie

* * *

  
  


Big_Bill: update theyre fine and their genetics are just that fucked

MyOwnPharmacy: I do get to go to physical therapy tho (:

Bev_Ringwald: can u stop? Being broken? For three minutes?/j

MyOwnPharmacy: god I wish.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna update this over the weekend but i forgot my computer oops
> 
> anyway so yeah i hurt my knee but its fine and ill be fine lol.
> 
> update i just realised how absolutely gay everyone is for rich and i probably wont change that tbh bc i love him and they all love eachother


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long i didn't have propper computer access to get this chapter up with! i hope you enjoy it!

MyOwnPharmacy: hello losers how’s everyone?

Big_Bill: i’ve been better

Bev_Ringwald: whats wrong?

Big_Bill: neither georgie or I could really sleep last night and he didnt want our parents to find out bc oh u know

LoverBoy: im sorry bill.

Big_Bill: i mean its not any of ur guys’ fault

StanTheMan: That still sucks dude.

MyOwnPharmacy: yeah.

MyOwnPharmacy: r u guys gonna be ok?

MyOwnPharmacy: cause its my night to host eds n im sure my parents wouldn't mind if u two came over too

Big_Bill: i think we’ll be okay for now

Big_Bill: but ill tell georgie u offered just in case ok?

MyOwnPharmacy: you better.

LoverBoy: hows everyone else doing?

StanTheMan: the usual

MyOwnPharmacy: Stanly ur depressed

StanTheMan: I know.

MyOwnPharmacy: oh! I have therapy this week 

Loverboy: thats good!!

MyOwnPharmacy: yeet! We’re goona actually talk abt the gender stuff

StanTheMan: poy

MyOwnPharmacy: :D

* * *

Big_Bill: Hey Rich

Big_Bill: are those invites still open?

MyOwnPharmacy: always.

MyOwnPharmacy: whats up big bill?

Big_Bill: oh

Big_Bill: u kno

MyOwnPharmacy: :(

Big_Bil: ill tel u when we get there

Big_Bill: me n georgie are otw btw

MyOwnPharmacy: doors unlocked <3

Big_Bill: thx<3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I know. but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. ily guys <3


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real short just wanted to get *something* out to you guys cause its been. a hot minute. Ive had a bit going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: medical mentions ivolving: hospitals, needles, and migraines.

Chapter 5

MyOwnPharmacy: im not saying im gay for Terrance Zdunich

MyOwnPharmacy: but that is  _ exactly _ what i am saying.

Bev_wringwald: im personally have a soft spot for Alexa Penavega

MyOwnPharmacy:  _ god yeah _

Big_Bill: did you guys know shes married to Carlos from btr?

Spageddie:  **_excuse me!?_ **

Big_Bill: yeah! They combined their last name so they’re Alexa and Carlos Penavega

(Bi)chael: she was also in spykids

MyOwnPharmacy:[adds Infected] to my Bad Pain Day(™) playlist

StanTheMan: Im fond of needle through a bug

LoverBoy: did you know that the person they get zydrate from in that song is Marni?

Bev_Wringwald: are you telling me

Bev_wringwald: that shilo stuck a needle in her moms head?

LoverBoy: Yep!

Big_Bill: oh my god.

MyOwnPharmacy: in the original screen play rotti is the youngest largo sibling

* * *

Bev_Wringwald: hey guys

Bev_Wringwald: you know what show slaps? Wynonna Earp.

Spageddie: ur right and u should say it.

Big_Bill: come to richies house n we’ll watch it together.

Big_Bill: richies not here rn and i could use a distraction

Spageddie: Wheres Richie?

Big_Bill: oh. Theyre uh, in the er

Spageddie: Again? Why?

Big_Bill: they still have that migraine.

Bev_Wringwald: oh F. are they gonna be okay?

Big_Bill: yeah thjeyre just super out of it. Georgies worried tho

StanTheMan: I bet. My moms making richie cookies btw.

Big_Bill: they say thank u :)

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames that changed:
> 
> richie: Trashmouth is now MyOwnPharmacy  
> Eddie: MyOwnPharmacy is now Spageddie


End file.
